Liquid crystal display devices are light and thin, and their power consumptions are low. By virtue of these features, they are applied to various fields and for example, as display devices of office automation equipment such as personal computers and those of television receivers. In recent years, liquid crystal display devices have also been used as display devices of portable terminal devices such as cell phones, of car navigation equipment, and of game consoles, etc.
Also, recent years, liquid crystal display panels adapted for a fringe field switching (FFS) mode have been put into practice.